


Niña

by kasomicu



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill no deja de fastidiar a Tom al decirle que parece una niña, y hasta le insiste en maquillarse, he aquí el resultado de tantas molestias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niña

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aelilim (as_a_cloud)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aelilim+%28as_a_cloud%29).



> Este shot fue idea de Aelilim y está dedicado a ella por ayudarme en mi sequía de ideas, o mejor dicho, mi bloqueo.

Tom se encontraba afinando su guitarra en el garaje. Bill estaba sentado sobre el sillón viejo y mullido mientras recogía sus piernas con los brazos, mirándole fijamente cuando este ponía su rictus de concentración. Bill soltó una risilla molesta que avizoraba alguna broma pesada o pensamiento diabólico del menor de los gemelos. Tom intentó pasar de ello y prestó su entera atención a su Gibson.

—Tomi —canturreó Bill y Tom posó su palma sobre las cuerdas de su guitarra.  
—Bill, llevas más de una hora mirándome así y hasta miedo me das porque pareciera que no parpadeas —soltó Tom acongojado. Bill volvió a reírse, ahora a carcajada limpia echando el cuello para atrás y luego volviendo los ojos a su igual.  
—Es que es fascinante verte, Tomi. Cuando frunces el ceño y cierras los ojos entreabriendo los labios pareces una niña que por primera vez se está masturbando —dijo Bill con toda la naturalidad posible, aquella que le caracterizaba y Tom conocía bien, sin embargo, no dejaba por eso de sonrojarse y escandalizarse cada vez que Bill le daba una de esas respuestas.  
—¡Bi-ill! Debes dejar de estar viendo esas cochinadas en los canales bloqueados, que no entiendo hasta ahora cómo te sabes la contraseña, en serio, no… deberíamos hablar de esas cosas y ¡aparte no soy niña! ¿Acaso no recuerdas que fue otro el que usó falda? —intentó puerilmente defenderse Tom.

 

Bill rodó los ojos y soltó una risa socarrona. —Se llama kilt, y no te dije que eras niña, te dije que parecías una. Aún más cuando te sonrojas y abres los ojos de esa forma, Tomi. Admítelo, tus facciones son más delicadas que las mías, yo me siento seguro al usar maquillaje, es como mi capa contra el mundo, pero también me hace ver genial. —Bill observó a Tom y una sonrisa se anidó en la comisura de sus labios mientras elevaba las cejas.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó Tom asustado.

Los ojos de Bill brillaron. —Tú, yo y mi kit de maquillaje. ¡Si yo me veo genial tú te verías como una belleza! Oh Dios, me lo imagino, tus ojos grandes delineados, tu nariz respingona más resaltada, ¡hasta podríamos coger el labial de nuestra madre y ponerte un poco! Te verías hermosa, como una niña hermosa —masculló Bill mientras daba aplausos ante su idea.

Tom lo miró espantado y se aferró a su guitarra. —¡Deja de pensar tonterías! Yo no voy a maquillarme, nunca. Así de jamás, eso es para niñas y para… ti. He respetado que quieras parecerte a David Bowie o a Billy Joe con tu maquillaje pero no me prestaré para esto, ¡tengo un estilo! Me encantan las ropas holgadas y mis rastas, ese estilo de rapero no va para nada con tu maquillaje.

—Oh vamos, Tom. No te pongas en plan de… —se aguantó una risa—, nena. Solo será un rato, aparte ni que fuera extraño para ti hacer cosas de niñas con eso de que te pones cremas raras que no sé ni para qué sirven.  
—Son humectantes para tu información, no son cosas de niñas, es normal que un chico quiera lucir una piel suave y humectada, a diferencia tuya que te maltratas la cara con tanta pintura encima —alegó Tom.  
—Uyy sí —se burló Bill—. Perdóname hermano por la sinceridad pero… eso son mariconadas.  
—¡¿Y maquillarse es muy de machos, no?! —refunfuñó Tom fúrico.  
—Kiss, The Cure, Kurt Cobain, Marilyn Manson… y la lista podría seguir, ellos usan maquillaje y no es sinónimo de femineidad, otra cosa es el maquillaje para hombre… ¡Me estás haciendo perder el punto! La cosa es que un rostro como el tuyo no debería desaprovecharse de esa forma. Vamos, hazlo por mí, por tu Bibi, tu hermanito menor, di que sí. Solo una vez y de ahí no te molesto con el asunto de que pareces niña —prometió Bill alzando una mano.

Tom lo miró con desconfianza. —En ese caso solo ganarías tú.

—No, porque sino comenzaré a gritarte niña, no solo ahora, sino todo el tiempo, durante las prácticas, en la escuela, en la cena, podría hasta enviarte mensajes de texto con la palabra NIÑA —amenazó Bill con una sonrisa que aparentaba ser inocente pero que quién lo conocía bien sabía que todo lo que decía era capaz de cumplirlo. Tom tragó saliva.  
—Está bien —aceptó Tom a regañadientes y aún con la imagen mental de Bill acosándolo con la palabra “niña” en su mente—. Por suerte no está mamá ni Gordon.  
—Sep —masculló Bill ahora prácticamente jalando a Tom consigo en dirección hacia su habitación.

…

—Mírame.  
—Pero…  
—¡Qué me mires he dicho! Si te mueves y no me miras no quedarás bonita —musitó Bill.  
—En todo caso sería bonito, porque…  
—No, porque ya te dije que pareces niña —refutó Bill, Tom frunció el ceño y lo empujó. Se encontraba sentado en la cama de Bill.

El moreno alzó una ceja.

—No te pongas en plan remilgoso, Tom, tenemos un trato.  
—Exacto. —Tom se cruzó de brazos—. Y no lo estás cumpliendo al llamarme niña.

Bill acortó la distancia que Tom había creado con el empujón y se puso a su altura. La expresión de Bill cambió por una dulce y Tom se sonrojó pero mantuvo firme su posición.

—Tom… Tomi… tú eres hermoso, mucho más que yo y eso ya es decir mucho, y cuando te digo que pareces niña es porque —acarició con delicadeza su rostro, desde sus mejillas hasta su nariz y sus labios—, a mí me gustan las niñas.

Tom sintió el latir de su corazón hasta en sus orejas. ¿Qué es lo que le trataba de decir Bill?

—¿Qué significa eso?  
—Que tú pareces niña y me gustas —confesó Bill con una sonrisa que pretendía ser segura pero que Tom podía vislumbrar el temor al rechazo en ella.  
—¿Qué yo que?  
—¡Tom! —Ahora fue el turno del moreno para sonrojarse mirando a un lado.

El rubio se mordió el labio inferior cuando sorpresivamente Bill lo besó.

Tom abrió los ojos en toda su extensión y puso sus manos en el pecho de Bill con intención de alejarlo pero Bill las sujetó y profundizó más en el ósculo. Tom se descubrió a sí mismo dejándose hacer, permitiendo que Bill acariciase sus manos y lo fuesen tumbando lentamente en la cama para luego separarse por aire.

—¿Qué fue eso? —susurró Tom como si pudieran ser escuchados.  
—Eso, fue tu primer beso, y lo que sigue… será tu primera mamada —gruñó Bill contra su oído para luego bajar lentamente en dirección hacia la bragueta de Tom el cual se sonrojó a más no poder. Sintiendo esa voz en su mente gritándole que estaba mal, sin embargo, qué bien se sentían sus besos y su calor corporal y… había algo más.

Eso que impedía que pusiese suficiente fuerza como para detenerlo de sopetón, ya que podía hacerlo cuando quisiera y era… que él sentía lo mismo por Bill.

El sonido de su cierre al ser bajado junto con sus pantalón y bóxers lo hizo salir de su estado de ensoñación en donde recordaba cada cosa que había pasado con su gemelo, la separación de sus padres, el abuso en la escuela, el abandono de Simone cuando se fue Jörg. Bill siempre había estado…

—¡AHHH! —gimió alto al sentir una cavidad caliente envolver su miembro. Y su mente intentaba conectar todo entre sí, al Bill que lo protegía, cuando ambos lo hacían, el Bill terco y egoísta pero que con él era distinto, el Bill que siempre lo hacía ceder y a veces perder la paciencia… el Bill que le estaba comiendo la polla ahora mismo con una expresión de obseso perdido…  
—Chillas como niña, pero créeme que no eres una —señaló a su pene para luego lamer su longitud y posar el piercing que tenía en la lengua en la punta de su glande. Tom se retorcía de placer, le temblaban las piernas, su vientre anunciaba el clímax—. Vamos Tomi, córrete, demuéstrame que tan no-niña eres —volvió a su labor de succionar ahora más rápido y haciendo que el rostro de Tom se pusiera como cuando tocaba su guitarra—. Me equivoqué, pones cara de niña cuando pierde la virginidad.  
—¡Cállate!  
—Lo siento, ocuparé mi lengua en otros menesteres —siguió en lo suyo, ahora masajeando los testículos del de rastas cuando sintió en su garganta el líquido caliente.

Bill se sacó el miembro de su hermano lentamente de la boca y tragó todo para luego toser. —¡Lo siento, Bill! Lo siento, qué vergüenza —farfulló Tom con los ojos brillantes y el ceño fruncido. Había sido su primer orgasmo, y había sido provocado por la boca de su gemelo. Era de locos, pero no se arrepentía, porque eso no era solo sexo.

Bill esnifó y se pasó la mano por la boca para limpiarse el resto de saliva y líquido preseminal que se había escurrido. —No te preocupes, la próxima vez avisa y… me vengaré de esta, ya tendré varias oportunidades.

Tom lo miró asustado pero luego sintió como era abrazado por Bill.

—Bill me siento un poco agotado ahora y pesas.  
—Estoy duro.

Y Tom podía corroborarlo.

—¿Segundo round, princesa? Ahora yo no haré nada y tú tendrás que hacerte cargo. —Tom abrió los ojos en toda su extensión.  
—Pero no me llames princesa.  
—El trato no decía nada sobre princesa, solo sobre niña —rió contra su cuello al cual luego brindó pequeños mordiscos.  
—Pues esta princesa no te bajará esa erección que tienes si la sigues llamando así.  
—Ok, Tom —accedió rápidamente el menor con notoria sumisión.

Y así es como Tom dejó de llamarse niña.


End file.
